<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arguing over the big things by Simbanrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632822">Arguing over the big things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat'>Simbanrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Bickering, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Up, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Callum argue in the morning, then make up in the evening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arguing over the big things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had someone ask me for an argue/make up fic, so this is for Sarah.</p><p>I'm pretending that this police/arrest stuff hasn't happened and they are happily living together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look you’re being ridiculous” </p><p>“Do not tell me what I’m being. You’re bang out of order Cal”</p><p>They’d been arguing a lot lately, ever since Ben asked Callum to move in. When they simply spent the night around each other’s homes the little annoyances didn’t seem so big, but now they spent so much more time together those little things were transforming into big hideous issues. </p><p>“You’ve got to stop doing it, you’re driving me mental”</p><p>“It’s not that bad Ben, you’re blowing it out of all proportion”</p><p>“Fuck off Cal. If I’d known you were this difficult to live with I’d have never given you the fucking key”</p><p>“Ben…”</p><p>“No! I’ve had it.” Ben picked up his favourite checked coat and stormed out of the room, thundered down the stairs and Callum heard the front door open and slam shut behind him. He sat down on their bed and wondered how the hell something so small could end like this. He knew Ben was under pressure at work lately but he was so highly strung, he was ready to snap at any moment and he just went ping in spectacular fashion. </p><p>Callum needed to head off to work so he stood up and gathered his stuff together and got ready to go. He softly walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen to get a coffee, Phil was sitting at the table and he looked up inquisitively as he entered the room. </p><p>“Morning”</p><p>“Alright”</p><p>“Trouble in paradise?”</p><p>“It’s nothing” Callum replied as he helped himself to a coffee out of the cafeteria, filling up a travel mug and walking out through the back door. He sure as hell wasn’t going to air their dirty laundry in front of Ben’s dad. He barely understood Ben’s reaction himself, he could just imagine the look on Phil’s face if he told him about it. Nah, it was better left between the two of them and Callum hoped that Ben would be in a better mood when he got home later. </p><p>Callum went to work, he was stuck at the station doing paperwork and kept checking his phone to see if Ben had tried to call or text him, but there was nothing. He’d hoped there would be some apology by now, or at least some contact but he’d not heard from Ben since he stormed out of the house that morning. He was starting to worry so he sent him off a little text message to ask how his day was going to break the ice. He didn’t have a reply. </p><p>When he got home that night the house was empty, Lola was staying the night with Jay, Lexi was spending time with her nan and Phil was god knows where. There was no Ben either and Callum was really getting worried. He’d not heard from him all day and now he wasn’t at home either, the other man should have finished work hours ago and he wondered if he’d gone to the Vic or worse still the Albert. </p><p>His stomach twisted at the thought of other men trying it on with his boyfriend, of them touching or kissing him. Ben had never cheated, but the mood he was in that morning meant he was in self destruct mode and he wasn’t always predictable when he was like that. Drowning his sorrows with copious amounts of alcohol is how he deals with emotions and what if someone was making him an offer he couldn’t refuse at this very minute. Their argument that morning wasn’t over anything big but what if there was something big bubbling under the surface that he was hiding…</p><p>He grabbed the coat he had just taken off and was about to rush off to the see if he could track his boyfriend down when the kitchen door opened and a sheepish looking Ben walked in. Callum was relieved to see him and wanted to hug and strangle him in equal amounts, but the way his boyfriend was just looking down at the floor and kicking at something imaginary made the hug instinct win out. Callum strode over to him and pulled him into an embrace, Ben’s head immediately settled in the crook of his neck and the other man’s arms wrapped around him. </p><p>“I’m sorry” Ben mumbled against his lover. </p><p>“You’re an idiot”</p><p>“I know”</p><p>“But you’re my idiot”, Callum kissed the top of Ben’s head and hugged him even tighter. </p><p>“It just really bothers me u’know, like really niggles”</p><p>“I can’t promise I won’t do it again, but I’ll try my hardest to avoid doing it from now on”</p><p>Ben pulled back then and put his hand on Callum’s cheek before pulling him down for a kiss. </p><p>“Thanks Babe, I bought you something”</p><p>Callum’s face lit up at that, he loved it when his boyfriend surprised him with presents and he was excited as to what he’d got him this time. He eagerly took the bag that Ben was holding out to him and peeked inside before he started to laugh. </p><p>“I figured this would make us both happy” Ben said and smiled, looking proud that he’d found a solution to their argument. Callum took the item from the bag and held it, he smiled back at his boyfriend and leaned in for a kiss, “it’s perfect, thanks” he said as he put the item back in the bag and put it on the side. </p><p>“I also got you something else”</p><p>“Oh yeah what?”</p><p>“An empty house”</p><p>“You told everyone to go out for the night?”</p><p>“Yep” Ben was looking very pleased with himself, “and I ordered a Chinese, it will be here in 20 minutes or so”</p><p>“Ah so we have enough time to maybe…” Callum was crowding Ben against the worktop, his hand running down the smaller man’s chest until it was touching his belt.</p><p>“Nice thought but nah, I need more than 20 minutes for what I want to do to ya”</p><p>Callum’s eyes turned dark at that, the smile he had on his face faded and all he wanted to do was to pick his boyfriend up, throw him over his shoulder and carry him up the stairs, “I could just get a little appetiser before the food arrives Ben” he said as he cupped the bulge in his boyfriend’s trousers, but Ben swotted his hand away and moved away from where Callum had him up against the kitchen counter. </p><p>“There will be time for that later” he said as he disappeared into the living room, leaving Callum pouting behind him. What a disappointment, having the house to themselves and his boyfriend making him wait til later... He followed Ben into the living room and found him sitting on the sofa, another bag was sitting on the table in front of him and he looked up at Callum as he walked into the room, smiling. </p><p>“Another present?”</p><p>Ben nodded and patted the sofa next to where he was sat, encouraging his boyfriend to sit down, which he did, and then he picked up the bag and passed it over to him. When Callum reached inside and pulled out the contents he smiled, the fluffy pink handcuffs were flimsy but funny. </p><p>“You keep refusing to bring any home from work so I thought I better buy some”</p><p>“These won’t last five minutes Ben, they will snap like that” he said as he clicked his fingers to demonstrate his point. </p><p>“Might have to buy some rope as well then” Ben said casually and Callum’s trousers suddenly got very tight. Ben had been bugging him for some time about sneaking home some cuffs but he’d protested he couldn’t just walk out with them, although he found the idea very appealing. He wouldn’t mind being tied up and laid out for Ben and as he was imagining what it would be like he started to try and ease the very real pressure that was building in his pants. Ben simply laughed and put a hand on his knee, the touch like a lightening bolt through Callum’s entire body and he groaned. </p><p>“Wow Babe, didn’t know you’d be so into it, otherwise I’d have mentioned buying something to tie you up ages ago” he said as he leaned in to give him a kiss. It was meant to be gentle but Callum’s hands came up to Ben’s head and he pulled him closer, smashing their mouths together and trying to twist Ben around so he could push him back and climb into his lap. Just as he was about to lift his leg over to situate himself the front door buzzed and Ben pushed him off. He fell sideways back onto the sofa while his boyfriend got up to go answer the door.</p><p>Callum was sitting on the sofa, leaning back with arms crossed when Ben walked back in holding a carrier bag with their dinner in. “Babe don’t pout, I swear I will sort you out later, but we’re going to need our energy first”, Ben raised his eyebrows and gave a cheeky wink. Callum’s face relaxed and he loosened his arms, pushing himself up to go and help his boyfriend dish up their dinner. </p><p>An hour later they were fully fed and were casually kissing on the sofa, both too stuffed from the Chinese to be putting in too much effort. “I said we should have eaten afterwards” Callum pulled back to moan before he dived back in to kiss his boyfriend again. Ben just smiled to himself and kissed back. It took another hour of sitting there and letting their food go down before they felt able to go any further and then Ben was standing up, picking up the handcuffs off the coffee table and telling Callum to hurry up as he went to go up the stairs, Callum following close behind and trying to grab at Ben’s arse, nearly tripping them both up as they went. </p><p>When they got into the bedroom the older man stripped down in super quick time and dived onto the bed, laying there in his full glory for his lover to admire. And admire he did, Ben would never get over how lucky he was to have Callum, that somebody who was so beautiful inside and out wanted to be with him blew his mind and he inwardly cringed at how stupid he’d acted that morning. Risking losing the man in front of him over something so dumb was ridiculous and he promised himself he was going to stop being a twat. </p><p>He stepped forwards and told Callum to put his hands above his head and put his wrists together, which his boyfriend willingly complied with. As he fastened the pink handcuffs around one wrist, threaded them through the headboard and then put it round the second wrist he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Callum’s forehead. </p><p>“I love you you know”</p><p>“I love you too”</p><p>Ben smiled and stripped his clothes off too, delighting in the way Callum’s eyes never left his body as he did so, and then he climbed onto the bed and started to kiss him, starting at his mouth and working his way down until he landed at his boyfriend’s desperate cock. </p><p>------- </p><p>Callum was right, the plastic handcuffs didn’t last long, with the way his boyfriend was fucking him there wasn’t a hope in hell they were going to last the night, the plastic snapped the first time Callum pulled on them so he had to grip a hold of a headboard instead to keep his hands in place. Ben promised him afterwards that he’d invest in something a bit more sturdy next time as they laid in each other’s arms in the afterglow. </p><p>They slept comfortably and deeply together, Ben curled into Callum’s side with the duvet thrown loosely over them both. In the morning when Callum got up first to go to the bathroom, he noticed that Ben had brought up the other present he bought him the night before. He picked it up and took the outer plastic wrapping off of it and pressed on the button to squeeze some out just as Ben walked in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder and wishing him a good morning. </p><p>Callum smiled at him in the mirror and put the toothpaste on his toothbrush, placing the pump action tube back on the shelf he started to clean his teeth, watching Ben smiling back at him in the reflection. Hopefully mornings will be less stressful now Callum won’t keep leaving the cap off of the bloody toothpaste anymore. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>She also asked me for a handcuff fic ages ago so I combined them 😂. </p><p>BTW I'm with Ben, people who don't put the cap back on the toothpaste drive me crazy, like whhhhhhy!?!?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>